Germany
Known as the Federal Republic of Germany (Bundesrepublik Deutschland), dubbed as Germany. He is a member of the Axis Powers and is the group leader. Raised by his older brother Prussia, he started out as the German Confederation, growing into the German Empire late 19th century and into World War 1. During World War 1, he canon-ly first met Italy. He later had to pay repercussions for the Great War, historically becoming the Weimar Republic during the Great Depression. He began World War 2 as Nazi Germany, where he attacked Russia, conquered France, and occupied most of Europe, when he wasn't bailing Italy out of trouble. Player 2 2P! Germany was originally designed by Hidekaz Himaruya for "Another Color". His appearance is official, though often modified to be similar to 2P! Nyotalia Germany. His personality is set within the fandom itself. His human name is often considered "Lutz", "Luzifer", or "Luther", as variations of his counterpart's Ludwig. 'Appearance' He is shown to be physically similar to his counterpart with a muscular physique. He has several scars; one beneath his left eye which extends across the cheek, and three down his right forearm. His eyes are a light pinkish purple, with dark lines beneath (often considered to be from a smoking habit). He wears a khaki jacket, often hanging from his shoulders and a black German WW2 field cap. His tank top is loose, and his uniform trousers are black. Like his counterpart, he also wears the Iron Cross. However, there are occasional changes from the canon design, as such he can be seen with tattoos and even with messy hair. It is thought that all of his scars were given to him by 2p! Italy, though this has not yet been proven by Himaruya himself. 'Personality' Unlike his appearance, Germany's personality varies, and most is up to interpretation to the fandom. He has delinquent behaviour, and can be sloppy. He lacks the soldier attitude of his counterpart, and generally goes with the flow. He can be arrogant and boastful, but also he can be very loyal, much like his counterpart. He has no issue when dealing with the opposite sex, and can be portrayed as a pervert. He is very strong and if he's not being lazy he enjoys bending/breaking rules. He enjoys gaming, food, and alcohol. 'Interests' He is mainly portrayed by fans to be somewhat of an alcoholic and a smoker. He is known to be perverse and sexually active, and/or aggressive. He also enjoys collecting porn. 'Common 2P! Traits' It is common for Player 2p!s to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. In his darker stories, Germany is shown to be sadistically violent, with a deep love for torture and other painful activities. He is also shown to enjoy BDSM and using sex toys. Trivia *Germany, along with the rest of the Axis, are the only ones with official Player 2 appearances. References * http://ask-p2-germany.tumblr.com/ Gallery